


My Wish, And Fate's

by Rika_88



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Cassio finally stops being a dick to Bianca, F/M, Post-Othello, Shakespearean Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_88/pseuds/Rika_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca waits for Cassio to wake up in hospital. They hear shocking news about the deaths of Othello and Desdemona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish, And Fate's

In a quiet hospital chamber in Venice a young woman sat beside a bed. Night was falling outside the window, and unknown to her a great tragedy was taking place in the nearby Citadel. Her eyes were unswervingly fixed upon the motionless figure on the bed. He was a man of striking good looks. A thick mane of dark brown hair framed a handsome face, and his toned athletic build could be made out even beneath the white linen of the bed. She did not weep, only gazed over him with a longing expression, a great deal of thought and emotion playing behind her bright green eyes.  
  
A tall elderly man entered the room, wearing the custom black medicinal robes. He cast one glance over the pair, and his expression hardened.  
  
'You would do well to wait outside,' he remarked shortly, eyeing her dress, primped golden curls and make-up. It was a look she was used to from all she knew, and those she didn't. She merely stared back into his dull grey eyes, unperturbed.  
  
'Only by the sword of a general will I be sent out of this room,' she replied defiantly, her voice low and even. Had it not been for the unusual circumstances, she would have frightened herself thinking of the consequences. Speaking in that tone to one of superior status - a man to make it worse - was unheard of. Indeed, the doctor seemed to think so, as his mouth set into a thin line, and his eyes widened dangerously.  
  
'I will not stand by and have a strumpet address me in such a manner,' he said, voice rising ever so slightly. A flare of anger rose within her, being called that vile word on numerous occasions that very evening. 'Be gone, or by God I will see to it that your terms be met, and a general will have you out of this room and behind bars!'  
  
'Whatever you may feel towards me, sir, cannot change my unrelentance from this room,' she stated slowly and clearly.  
  
The man in the bed stirred gently and his eyelids fluttered. Argument forgotten, all eyes were on him, and the doctor stepped closer.  
  
'The draught is wearing off,' he muttered quietly. 'How he will feel without his leg, I wonder...'  
  
The man suddenly mumbled something which sounded very much like 'Bian...'  
  
The woman sat still as a statue, expressionless and staring, as the man called out again 'Bianca,' in a low moan. The doctor cast a suspicious glance at her, as though she must have tampered with his mind while he was asleep.  
  
'I assure you, doctor, he is out of his wits,' she said calmly in reply to his look. She said so as much to herself as to the doctor. At that moment, the man's eyelids slowly opened, revealing pools of soft hazel. His left hand jerked suddenly, as though pulled by an invisible string, towards the side of his hip.  
  
'So it wasn't the plot's end to my nightmare,' he mumbled, casting his eyes downwards. 'My nightmare is hardly at an end.'  
  
'No, Sir Cassio, you were not dreaming, if that's what you imply,' began the doctor nervously. 'I'm afraid there wasn't much left to save of your -'  
  
'I care not for my leg, Sir,' said the one named Cassio, a hint of irritation present in his voice. 'I am more inclined to inquire about the present state of affairs. Can you assist me in such?'  
  
The doctor seemed unaware of how to reply. 'I - no, Sir -'  
  
'Then you may leave,' said Cassio shortly. 'Pass my message of gratitude to the lead surgeon, and advise him not to send any further messengers who harbour such contempt.'  
  
It was obvious now that even through unconsciousness, Cassio was able to overhear some of the duologue between the doctor and Bianca. The doctor nodded in respect to Cassio, and did not meet Bianca's eyes as he turned and headed for the door.  
  
'Bianca,' said Cassio, into the silence following the doctor's departure. 'By what have you been sent?'  
  
Bianca leaned away from him, still holding her passionless expression. 'By what - by my own, my Lord, and no other.'  
  
'What of Iago and Othello?' asked Cassio, staring at her imploringly. 'Heard you news of them?'  
  
'I have not,' she answered stiffly, beginning to rise. Cassio's disciplining of the doctor was laughable. She had seen right through it and now felt an overwhelming disgust of herself for wasting her time at his bedside. She continued to speak as she followed the doctor's footsteps towards the door, feeling a strange surge of satisfaction at Cassio's obviously increasing perplexity. 'Now that I see you have risen, I will go to inform Emilia. She has taken the message of the venetian, Roderigo's slain state to our General, and would no doubt take pleasure in news of goodness -'  
  
'No, stay will you?' said Cassio finally, as she reached the door. He sat up and attempted to drag himself out from beneath the covers. An instinctive reaction sent her beside him once more, holding his shoulders and settling him back against the pillows. As she leaned away from him, she noticed a flicker of a smug smile cross his face, but it had disappeared as swiftly as it had come.  
  
Before she could think to do or say anything, footsteps outside the door caught her attention. She turned just in time to see the nobles Lodovico and Gratiano enter the room, adorned in rich dark robes and expensive gold, and wearing unusually grave expressions. Bianca's insides turned over as she realised this would be the end of her.  
  
'Noble sirs,' she began feebly, bowing in courtesy. 'The words that felled from the lips of Iago were a lie. I did not harm a hair on Cassio's head, nor did I aid his -'  
  
'Bianca, that is enough,' came the sad, low voice of Lodovico. 'All Iago's claims have been seen to as work of his evil.'  
  
'Evil?' came Cassio's voice. 'The man did nothing but assist me in all -'  
  
'At Iago's hand,' interrupted Lodovico. 'Came the downfall of Roderigo, and his own lady Emillia -'  
  
Bianca gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Though she and Emillia had never been on good terms, it was still difficult to grasp what she was hearing. 'Not dead?'  
  
'Not alone in death,' said Lodovico. 'Tonight we have seen the untimely end of our Desdemona -'  
  
Bianca now felt weak. What had Iago done?  
  
'As well as our noble General,' finished Lodovico gravely. 'The Moor of Venice.'  
  
A resounding silence followed in the wake of his words.  
  
'Sir Cassio,' said Gratiano, speaking for the first time. 'We thought it best you were aware of this truth as soon as possible. What with the event of our General's death, it was agreed you would be the one to fill the place.'  
  
'Ah,' muttered Cassio sadly. 'That I cannot do both in mind nor in form. Othello to me was a valiant general and dear friend. It would feel a crime akin to thieving were I to attempt his position. Also, fate hath deemed it impossible in form.'  
  
Lodovico and Gratiano stared at the space where once Cassio's left leg stood.   
  
'Tis my wish, and fate's,' he said with an air of finality.  
  
After one sparing glance at one another, Lodovico and Gratiano nodded to Cassio, and turned for the exit. 

Almost as an afterthought, Lodovico said before departing: 'It might interest you to know the devil behind this evening's proceedings has been apprehended. Iago has been sentenced to torture until death by the law of Venice.'


End file.
